


The Legend of the Griffin

by 59gh29ls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59gh29ls/pseuds/59gh29ls
Summary: Legends don't always tell the whole truth.





	The Legend of the Griffin

The story of Clarke Griffin has grown into a legend. The story of a girl evolving into a striking young woman who did anything to protect her people. She lived up to her name of Griffin who was known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions and was the Kings or in this case Queen of all creatures. Wanheda. Mountain Slayer. The sky princess. The girl who became a killer in the name a love and protection. Angel of Death. The hunter. She earned the respect of many and the fear of others. Some said she was the champion of the Gods, sent from the sky to bring peace and prosperity to the land. She fought a fight that an army couldn’t. She faced the impossible and was victorious. She loved and she lost but still, she fought in the name of her people. The more she fought the more respect she gained. The warrior who never gave up. Fighting the battles that seemed impossible. Her love and passion kept her going, refusing to give up. She was abandoned and betrayed but she never lost hope in a peaceful future where she could leave the battle behind. She never lost hope in her people. The legends spread but they only tell of the fighter no warrior and the leader. They don’t tell you of the healer who never gave up on her patients. She would try to heal people that other would say was a lost cause but never her. She believed.

The legends tell you of the leader, the killer, the warrior. They don’t tell you of the healer, the daughter, the lover, the friend.

The legends remember Wanheda when they should remember Clarke Griffin, the girl who never gave up, the girl who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. The girl who loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of. Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
